


memories of a fallen stars

by Cineraria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Alfred melihat bintang jatuh, yang membawanya nostalgia kembali ke masa lalu.[untuk #ResumeTheDraft]





	memories of a fallen stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfik ini.
> 
> #ResumeTheDraft - Kategori Original

Ada kenangan yang sulit dilupakan, seberapa keras kita mencoba, kenangan itu justru tersimpan rapi dalam kotak memori.

Alfred berpegang pada birai balkon, setelah mematikan semua lampu. Kepalanya tengadah ke arah langit. Barangkali, angin malam ini bisa diajak bercengkrama, mengisi kesepian hatinya. Atau, ia mencoba membuka kenangan yang terkunci di antara bintang-bintang.

Kebetulan ini malam bintang jatuh. Ia ingin bergabung dengan teatrikal itu. Hujan meteor _delta aquarid_ katanya adalah yang spektakuler di tahun ini!

Bukan penulis artikel dalam _web_ astronomi itu yang membuatnya peduli. Ia tidak pernah tertarik pada peristiwa langit atau momen tabrakan antar galaksi. Kalaupun benar terjadi, toh tak banyak berpengaruh dalam hidupnya.

Barangkali, ini sebab kenangan lama, ucapan _seseorang_ yang membuatnya ingin dibawa nostalgia. Alfred ingin menjelajah waktu, kembali bersama kartika masa lalu.

Alfred melihat satu kerlip kecil, di tengah-tengah kegelapan yang terlalu luas. Sudah dimulai, pikirnya. Ketika mengangkat teropong, terlihat titik cahaya yang bergerak. Cahaya itu bersinar sangat terang, akibat resonasi dengan atmosfer bumi dan tarikan gravitasi.

Alfred bersiap mengabadikan panorama itu. Ia mengganti teropong dengan kamera, lalu menekan tombol _shutter_. Beberapa saat kemudian, susulan bintang jatuh berikutnya terjadi. Ia berhasil menangkap pesta sejuta cahaya yang menghambur di langit malam. Puas memandangi layar kamera digitalnya. Bintang-bintang jatuh itu tampak seperti hujan lidah api.

Sejenak, ia teringat kenangan itu kembali. Berharap seandainya memori ini bisa hangus terbakar bersama bintang.

Namun, tak ada yang terjadi. Kenangan-kenangan itu tetap mendekam di sini, menolak untuk pergi.

_Siluet wajah teduh dengan mata hijaunya yang bercahaya._

Seperti warna hijau pada kerlip bintang yang tersisa di sana.

Seketika Alfred berpikir, mengapa bintang itu jatuh dan membinasakan diri? Tidakkah itu menyakitkan? Di luar narasi sains yang berputar-putar itu, ia ingin memasukkan sedikit melankoli ke dalamnya.

Kalimat itu terngiang kembali─saat itu ia masih terlalu bodoh, atau anak kecil memang sulit mengerti kalimat bersayap, _“Saat besar nanti, Alfred, cobaan dan rintangan itu akan berlomba menghadang jalanmu. Ketika itu terjadi, bukalah matamu, keluarlah menuju langit malam, dan lihatlah bintang jatuh.”_

*

Alfred ingat, saat itu, ia sedang menggeliat dalam kantung tidurnya di luar tenda. Mereka menonton bintang jatuh di kebun belakang rumah. Arthur menariknya keluar menjauhi hangatnya kasur di kamar.

Mula-mula ia tidak tertarik, mendecih tak suka. Siapa sih yang tidak jengkel saat jam tidurnya diganggu? Ia mendengarkan sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Sementara Arthur tak henti berbicara mengenai bintang-bintang─bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu, tak peduli Alfred kecilnya menganggap itu hanya ocehan pak tua yang kesepian─rasi orion dan macam gugus bintang lain di angkasa raya; bahwa gemintang ialah kompas pertama yang menyertai manusia semenjak purbakala; dan bintang sebagai anugerah di tengah pekatnya cakrawala.

Hingga saat teatrikal bintang jatuh itu dimulai, Arthur melonjak kegirangan. Setelah berseru memanggil namanya, berkata bahwa Alfred akan menyesal jika dia melewatkan pesta langit malam ini.

Alfred lantas membuka mata, terpana melihat langit berpijar oleh bintang jatuh. Cahaya melesat bagai anak panah, seperti ekor-ekor raksasa yang berpendar sangat terang. Alfred lupa ia masih kesal pada Arthur. Diam-diam, ia menitipkan kenangan malam itu pada seribu bintang lain yang masih bertengger di angkasa.

_“Lihat, Alfred! Seribu bintang jatuh! Itu pesan untukmu di masa depan.”_

*

Seiring berlalunya waktu dan Alfred termakan ambisinya sendiri. Bagaimana dirinya mantap mengambil keputusan pahit, menolak keberadaan Arthur sebagai pelindung, dan menampik uluran tangannya. Mereka memiliki citra yang bertolak belakang. Merasa tidak sanggup menyatukan opini mereka yang sangat kontradiktif, Alfred meninggalkan Arthur.

Kala itu, ia masih berpandangan sempit, bahwa Arthur dan kemurahannya itu sangat mengekang, sementara ia benci dikekang. Bebas dari sangkar emas Arthur adalah kesempatan yang harus dibayar dengan harga mahal.

Sekarang, ketika kebebasan itu mengantarnya hingga titik ini, mengapa harus menyesal? Alfred mencoba berpikir.

Langit kembali cerah. Hujan meteor sudah padam, seiring padamnya ambisi Alfred. Ia membawa kamera dan teropongnya masuk kamar.

Mungkin, penyesalan itu menyelinap dalam puluhan amplop tak terbaca yang tersimpan dalam laci meja, atau datang melalui gemintang yang membawa pesan dari sepuluh tahun cahaya.

Alfred membuka laci, menemukan tumpukan amplop berdebu. Mungkin, ia akan mulai membacanya satu-persatu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hujan meteor Delta Akuarid sebenarnya terjadi pada rentang tanggal sekitar 12 Juli hingga 23 Agustus setiap tahun. Karena ini tulisan dari tahun lalu, jadi tinggal menyesuaikan saja.  
> Thanks untuk Rasya yang sudah menyemangati supaya saya tidak ragu untuk memperhatikan duo ini lagi :-)


End file.
